Tiamo
by arianiani
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] Suho sangat tertarik dengan pria dewasa, dan tetangganya yang bernama Kris adalah seorang pria dewasa. Dia rela menikah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga di usia muda untuk pria itu./KrisHo fanfic!/GS! DLDR!
1. Prolog

"Apa kau masih suka memperhatikan tetanggamu itu sampai sekarang?"

"Ne, dia semakin tampan setiap harinya."

"Apa kalian pernah mengobrol sebelumnya?"

"Pernah, tapi sebentar saja."

"Kapan?"

"Saat aku memberikan potongan terakhir kue ulang tahunku padanya tahun lalu."

Entah Luhan harus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding atau tertawa seperti keledai, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan selera sahabatnya yang satu itu. Suho sangat menyukai pria dewasa, mulai dari psikologisnya sampai fisiknya—gairah seks-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau umur pria itu sudah menginjak 30 tahunan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah, wajahnya terlihat awet muda," jawab Suho enteng.

"Lagipula banyak aktor berusia 30 tahunan masih terlihat muda, contohnya seperti Kwon Yul. Benar, kan?" lanjut Suho.

"Ne, kau benar sekali," sahut Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, sedangkan Baekhyun speechless seketika.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa berpacaran dengan pria lebih muda itu menyenangkan?" Perlawanan balik, kali ini Suho yang menanyai mereka tentang tipe pria yang mereka sukai.

"Pertanyaanmu itu hanya cocok untuk Luhan. Aku memang 7 bulan lebih tua dari Chanyeol, tapi kami lahir di tahun yang sama. Jadi, kami berdua masih seumuran," jawab Baekhyun berhasil membela diri.

"Ya, ya! Sehun memang 2 tahun lebih muda dariku, tapi—"

"Wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari usia sebenarnya, datar dan aneh," sambung Baekhyun ditambah dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Good praise, Byun."

"You're welcome, Lu."

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa seperti itu. Kyungsoo Noona menyukaiku dan kami resmi berpacaran sekarang." Jongin berhasil menyela sebelum rusa China itu menendang kaki meja kantin sampai patah lagi.

"Ohuk!" Luhan tiba-tiba tersedak lidahnya sendiri.

"Mwo? Kyungsoo berpacaran denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu?" tanya Suho dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Kyungsoo menyukaimu? Dengan bocah tan yang gemar menonton video yadong dan berotak pas-pasan sepertimu?" sambung Baekhyun tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Haha, yang benar saja. Itu tidak mungkin," tambah Luhan tidak mau percaya.

Suho berdehem sebentar, dia tidak terima dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Jongin tadi. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Suho tidak akan membiarkan adiknya itu dihina.

"Mian, Suho. Aku hanya khilaf saja tadi," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tidak berdosa andalannya, dan Luhan rasanya ingin meninju wajah sahabatnya itu sekarang juga.

"Kyungie baby~"

"Nini!"

"Hah?!" Luhan, Suho dan Baekhyun kompak jawdrop bersama—mungkin saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau bilang akan berlatih dengan lainnya?"

"Berlatih apa?" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Berlatih basket, Chanyeol baru merekrut Jongin minggu lalu sebagai anggota baru di timnya bersama Sehun setelah aku merekomendasikan mereka," jawab Kyungsoo bangga.

"Kajja kita pergi, chagi." Jongin buru-buru kabur sambil menyeret Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Chanyeol merekrut Jongin?"

"Sejak kapan Jongin dekat dengan Sehun?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

"Jongin masuk dalam tim Chanyeol? Apa dia tidak takut jika reputasinya nanti akan tercermar?"

"Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pening?"

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, Jongin bukan pembawa sial."

"But he's troublemaker!" kata Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis muda itu?"

"Tidak ada perubahan, masih tetap sama."

"Kapan terakhir kau mengobrol dengannya?"

"Saat dia memberikan potongan terakhir kue ulang tahunnya untukku tahun lalu."

"Apa? Tahun lalu?" tanya Yongguk sambil terkekeh geli.

"Kalian sudah bertetangga selama satu tahun lebih, kan? Kenapa kau tidak berinisiatif untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam?" tambah Himchan terheran-heran.

"Aku belum siap dan belum ada waktu yang tepat," jawab Kris mencoba mencari alasan.

"Kau terlalu naif, Kris," ejek Himchan.

"Tapi setidaknya aku sering melihatnya belajar bersama dengan adiknya yang berkulit tan di loteng kamarnya setiap malam," balas Kris masih bisa berlagak sombong.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang adiknya punya kulit yang tan? Sepertinya saat dia masih di dalam kandungan, ibunya mengidam memakan dark chocolate yang banyak." Yongguk mulai membuat lelucon lagi, topiknya kali ini seputar adik tetangga Kris yang memiliki kulit tan.

"Atau mungkin kulitnya terbakar karena terkena lampu operasi saat dia lahir," tambah Himchan sambil tertawa lepas.

"Berhentilah menghinanya, dia itu calon adik iparku," ujar Kris dengan percaya diri, dia sekarang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Arraseo, Kris," sahut Yongguk langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Apa mereka akan merestui hubungan kalian nanti?" tanya Himchan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Mereka tidak akan menolak menantu setampan diriku, apalagi aku sudah mapan," jawab Kris mulai menghayal.

"Hey, dude! Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang," suruh Himchan.

"Ya, aku akan pulang sekarang. Jangan mengantarku, aku masih bisa naik taksi," balas Kris sedikit cegukan akibat efek alkohol.

"Kau tadi membawa mobil, kan? Berikan kuncinya padaku, aku akan membawa mobilmu besok ke kantormu." Kris langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya ke tangan Yongguk, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Biarkan aku membantumu mencari taksi untuk mengurangi risiko, karena kau bisa tidur di mana saja saat mabuk seperti ini." Himchan perlahan membimbing Kris keluar dari klub malam yang mereka datangi, dia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengendalikan tubuh Kris yang sempoyongan. Sungguh merepotkan, tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kris pulang dalam keadaan mabuk setelah bertemu dengan teman-temannya di klub malam langganan mereka.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

"Yifan-ssi," panggil Suho sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi pria itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia heran melihat tetangganya itu tiba-tiba tidur di teras rumahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Kim Suho. Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Apa kau mabuk?"

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengajaknya bicara tadi, Kris refleks membuka matanya dan berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Suho sedikit kaget.

"Cantik." Kris mulai mengigau—hilang kendali.

"Ne?" tanya Suho lugu.

"Hey, Suho! Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah bertanya balik dan menarik pinggang Suho.

"Kau punya tubuh yang indah dan seksi, bolehkah aku memilikinya malam ini?"

Wajah Suho seketika memerah sampai menjalar ke telinga. Perkataan Kris tadi terlalu vulgar untuk gadis semuda Suho.

"Apa kau mau melakukan itu denganku malam ini?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat calon bayi kita."

"Ne, aku mau. Ayo kita lakukan itu di kamarku." Suho langsung menyeret Kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia masih waras, tapi cara pemikirannya soal cinta yang salah. Ini akibat dari adiknya yang sering mengajarinya melakukan itu lewat video yadong yang sering Jongin tonton. Bukan hanya Jongin saja yang horny, tapi Suho yang polos ikut terangsang juga dan dia berniat ingin melakukan itu dengan tetangganya yang bernama Wu Yifan. Dan malam ini, impian indahnya tersebut akan terwujud!

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

Kris terus merutuki tindakan bodohnya tadi malam dalam hati. Dia mabuk, kemudian tertidur di teras rumah tetangganya, dan berakhir bangun di atas tempat tidur gadis muda itu dalam keadaan full naked di balik selimutnya.

"Suho."

"Ne?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku sudah melecehkanmu dan membuatmu kesulitan berjalan."

"Menurutku kau tidak melalukan tindakan asusila padaku. Kita melakukannya atas dasar sama-sama suka, lagipula aku menikmati apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam."

Kris cukup kaget mendengar jawaban dari Suho tersebut, tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini. Suho tidak mempermasalahkan tindakannya tadi malam dan justru dia malah bersikap anteng-enteng saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana orangtuamu? Apa adikmu tidak pulang tadi malam?"

"Orangtuaku sedang pergi keluar kota, dan adikku menginap di rumah temannya tadi malam. Dia bilang kalau dia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya di sana." Atau hanya akal-akalan Jongin saja.

"Apa aku boleh minta kiss morning?" pinta Kris.

"Ne, tentu saja boleh," jawab Suho bergegas menggantung celemeknya dan duduk di atas pangkuan Kris. Bibirnya sengaja dia majukan sedikit agar pria dewasa itu tergoda.

Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan ini, Kris langsung menyambar bibir Suho dengan penuh nafsu dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan posesif—seperti yang dia lakukan tadi malam. Bahkan Kris memiringkan kepalanya untuk membuat ciuman mereka lebih panas sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Suho dengan lembut.

"Yifanhh.." Kris perlahan melepaskan pagutan mereka karena Suho sudah mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Sekarang pandangan Kris fokus pada wajah manis Suho yang memerah, bibirnya agak bengkak dengan napas terengah-engah. Hanya melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini saja, sudah bisa membuat Kris terangsang. Apalagi kalau melihat Suho bugil dan berpose menggoda seperti model wanita di majalah pria dewasa, mungkin Kris akan mimisan seketika.

"Maafkan aku," kata Kris tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kali ini?" tanya Suho heran.

"Aku baru saja membayangkanmu sedang telanjang di depanku tadi," jawab Kris jujur.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihatku telanjang tadi malam?"

"Aku mabuk dan—tidak jadi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke halte bus, kau harus berangkat sekolah sekarang."

"A, ne. Aku hampir saja lupa, untung kau mengingatkanku."

Suho buru-buru berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah penguin—kaki mengangkang. Kris jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Dia pasti melakukannya dengan kasar pada tubuh gadis muda itu.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat dan mulut Luhan menganga, mereka belum bisa percaya pada ucapan Suho kalau dia sudah melakukan—ekhem hubungan intim dengan tetangganya yang sering mereka bicarakan belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Suho?" tanya Baekhyun iseng.

"Anak dibawah 17 tahun tidak boleh membayangkan itu," timpal Luhan menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Hey, umurku sudah menginjak 17 tahun!" seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat rencana untuk memuaskan Chanyeol nanti."

"Tapi tidak sekarang!"

"Eotteohke naega umjigil su eopge. Nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo. Gajja gajja jinsim eomneun gajja. Jal ga jal ga Huh OOH-AHHhage."

"Hentikan, jebal!" ringis Luhan sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangan.

"Eotteohke ije deo halmari eopge. Nal Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo. Bla La La La malmanhaji malgo. Neukkyeojige Huh OOH-AHHhage."

Daripada otaknya error mendengar kicauan Baekhyun yang pervert, lebih baik Luhan menanyai Suho saja.

"Apa kau tidak takut hamil?" tanya Luhan.

"Hamil di usia muda itu sangat berisiko. Apa dia akan bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya padamu? Apa kau bisa menjamin dia masih single sampai sekarang? Berapa umurnya? Di mana orangtuanya tinggal? Apa pekerjaannya? Apa dia pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya dengan—huft."

"Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu panjang, sayang. Simpan saja suaramu untuk perlombaan menyanyimu minggu depan." Luhan bergegas membekap mulut Baekhyun, sahabatnya tersebut kelewat cerewet pagi ini.

"Tidak, karena aku akan mengandung anaknya nanti. Sebelum melakukanku itu, dia melamarku di teras. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sangat menyukaiku, dia menginginkanku. Dia belum punya pacar. Umurnya 27 tahun. Orangtuanya tinggal di Kanada. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang CEO. Dan dia belum pernah meniduri seorang wanita sebelumnya," jawab Suho panjang kali lebar.

"Jika kau menikah dengannya, jangan lupa berikan undangannya pada kami," ujar Baekhyun masih tetap mengoceh.

"Siapa yang mau menikah?"

"Anu, Park Sonsaengnim," cicit Baekhyun gerogi, sedangkan Luhan diam seribu bahasa dan Suho melotot sekilas pada Baekhyun untuk tidak berbicara yang sebenarnya.

"Anu apa? Kalian bertiga terlalu asyik menggosip, sampai-sampai tidak mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Apa pekerjaan rumah yang aku berikan kemarin sudah kalian kerjakan?"

"Sudah!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

Luhan, Suho dan Baekhyun kompak memberikan tugas mereka dengan santai ke tangan sang guru. Mereka bertiga memang sering lupa waktu saat mengobrol bersama, tapi mereka tetap disiplin dalam mengerjakan tugas.

"Good girl! Lain kali, kalian harus membatasi waktu menggosip kalian kalau kalian tidak mau mendapatkan tugas tambahan dariku."

"Ne, algeseumnida, Sonsaengnim."

Luhan dan Suho perlahan mengerucutkan bibir mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak bergosip, tapi mulut Baekhyun saja yang cerewetnya terlalu overdosis. Someone call the doctor, supaya Baekhyun bisa menjadi lebih waras dan kalem.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu terjadi dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu, Jongin menyuruh kakaknya melakukan tes kehamilan dengan test pack yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Wajah Suho terlihat pucat dan dia mudah merasa lelah belakangan ini.

"Hasilnya menunjukkan—positif? Jinjayo?"

"Berarti aku benar-benar hamil, kan?"

Jongin buru-buru keluar ke loteng kamar kamarnya, dan berteriak untuk membangunkan tetangga di sebelah rumahnya ini. "Hyung, bangun! Ada yang harus kau lihat!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Jongin?" Ayahnya yang pertama menyahut.

"Jangan berteriak sepagi ini, sayang. Kau bisa mengganggu tetangga kita yang lain." Ibunya ikut menimpali.

"Mian~" balas Jongin dengan suara mendayu-dayu.

"Apa?" tanya Kris akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, suaranya serak dan penampilannya sangat semrawut.

"Coba lihat test pack ini," jawab Jongin bergegas melempar test pack kakaknya ke arah Kris, dan sukses ditangkap oleh tetangganya tersebut.

"Hasilnya positif, test pack milik siapa ini?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Milik Suho Noona," jawab Jongin pendek.

"Suho hamil?"

"Ne, Hyung. Anak yang dikandungnya itu adalah anakmu!"

* * *

 **—TBC—**


	2. Chapter 1

Malam ini merupakan malam yang cukup berat untuk Kris. Keluarga Kim di sebelah rumahnya mengundangnya makan malam dan memperkenalkan puteri mereka secara resmi padanya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah merestui hubungan Kris dengan Suho, tapi Tuan Besar Kim masih ingin menguji kesungguhan calon menantunya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau bertanggungjawab dengan menikahi puteriku?"

"Ne, tentu saja, Tuan."

"Malam itu kau mabuk, apa kau biasa minum-minum setiap akhir pekan?"

"Ani, saya minum saat bertemu dengan teman-teman saya saja."

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, anak muda. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, kau bisa memanggilku Appa."

"Ne, algeseumnida, Appa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah memberitahu soal ini pada orangtuamu?"

"Sudah, mereka akan datang ke Korea besok."

"Aku harap orangtuamu merasa senang saat kami memperkenalkan Suho pada mereka."

"Tentu saja, Appa. Mereka pasti senang setelah tahu kalau mereka akan mempunyai menantu secantik Suho dan seorang cucu."

Siwon langsung tertawa kecil, ternyata calon menantunya itu bisa melucu juga. Kesan pertama yang baik bukan?

"Tapi usia puteriku terlalu muda untukmu," kata Siwon mulai menguji calon menantunya itu lagi.

"Ne, Appa. Orangtuaku akan memarahiku habis-habisan besok," balas Kris sambil memasang cengiran kuda—ciri khasnya saat sedang gugup.

"Kau harus menjaga puteriku dengan baik, jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis. Manjakan dia dan turuti semua yang dia mau, kehamilannya sangat rentan karena umurnya masih sangat muda. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Siwon serius.

"N-ne, algeseumnida, Appa," jawab Kris langsung tidak bisa berkutik seketika.

"Jadilah suami yang baik untuk puteriku, aku sangat mempercayakan Suho padamu," tambah Siwon. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, dia menganggap nasihat calon ayah mertuanya itu sebagai sebuah ancaman. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit tajam, dan itu membuat kepercayaan diri Kris menjadi menciut.

"Berhentilah menakuti nakutinya, dia pasti akan menikahi puteri kita nanti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kris akhirnya bisa sedikit lega setelah calon ibu mertuanya datang, dia berhasil menyelamatkan hidupnya dari berbagai ancaman yang akan diberikan oleh Tuan Besar Kim itu.

"Pergilah ke kamar Suho, kau boleh menginap di sini malam ini," suruh Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan tidur bersama Suho?"

"Ne, lagipula Suho sudah hamil. Biarkan mereka tidur bersama supaya mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat."

"Tapi—"

"Cepat naik ke atas, Kris. Biar Eomma yang mengurus Appa," suruh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, Eomma," sahut Kris buru-buru melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Suho.

Kris sekilas menatap pintu kamar Jongin yang penuh dengan tempelan.

 **This room belongs a handsome prince, Kim Jongin.** (Kamar ini milik pangeran tampan, Kim Jongin.)

 **Knock the door before entering, don't infiltrate!** (Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk, jangan menyusup!)

 **Dangerous area!** (Area berbahaya!)

 **Many valuables prince Kim, don't touch!** (Banyak barang-barang berharga milik pangeran Kim, jangan sentuh!)

Kris terkikik geli setelah membaca semua tempelan itu. "Dia mengingatkanku saat aku masih SMA dulu. Kamar yang dipenuhi dengan majalah dewasa dan sangat berantakan. Aku jadi merindukan kamar lamaku di China dulu."

 **This room belongs Kim Suho.** (Kamar ini milik Kim Suho.)

 **Don't forget knock the door before entering. (** Jangan lupa ketuk pintu sebelum masuk.)

Tok tok!

"Nuguseyo?"

"Wu Yifan."

Sebelah alis Kris terangkat, dia melihat pintu kamar Jongin terbuka sedikit. Apa calon adik iparku ini ingin jadi mata-mata? Pikir Kris heran.

"Ne, ada apa, Oppa?" sapa Suho bergegas membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" pinta Kris sambil melirik pintu kamar Jongin, dan Suho mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya tersebut.

"Silakan, Oppa," jawab Suho mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Adikku suka sekali melakukan itu kalau ada tamu masuk ke dalam kamarku," jelas Suho.

"Dia sangat overprotektif denganmu," balas Kris mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kamar Suho.

"Tapi dia sangat suka menjahiliku," keluh Suho.

"Kau bisa memukulnya kalau kau tidak tahan dengan kelakuan nakalnya itu," tambah Suho terdengar geregetan dengan sang adik.

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," sahut Kris malah terkesan kejam.

"Eomma-mu tadi menyuruhku menginap di kamarmu malam ini, apa kau mau berbagi tempat tidur denganku lagi?" Pertanyaan Kris tersebut sontak membuat Suho mematung.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak mau?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu, tentu saja boleh."

Kris dan Suho perlahan berbaring ke atas tempat tidur layaknya seperti sepasang suami-isteri, dan lagipula mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Maaf," kata Suho pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kris heran.

"Kau dimarahi karena gara-gara aku," jawab Suho bersalah.

"Gwenchana, itu bukan masalah besar. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, kau harus berhenti sekolah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga di usia muda."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula ini untuk kebaikan calon anak kita dan masa depan kita."

"Masa depan kita, hm?" goda Kris.

"Ne," cicit Suho malu.

Kris menarik pinggang Suho secara tiba-tiba, refleks gadis muda itu memeluknya dari samping. Suho bisa merasakan detak jantung Kris yang berdegup cepat seperti detak jantungnya, karena tangannya sekarang menempel pada dada calon suaminya itu.

"Good nigh, dear," bisik Kris mengecup sekilas kening Suho.

"Good night, Oppa," balas Suho mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman dan wajah memerahnya dengan tangan. Kris jadi merasa gemas melihat tingkah lucu gadis muda itu. Calon isterinya ini sangat manis dan lucu.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

"Papa baru pensiun dan menyerahkan jabatan Papa padamu, tapi kau malah bersenang-senang dengan seorang gadis muda. Apa kenakalanmu tidak bisa berhenti sampai kau dewasa seperti sekarang?" tanya Nicky mulai menceramahi putera semata wayangnya.

"Jangan memarahi Kris dulu, sayang. Dia sedang menyetir," tegur Cecilia mencoba membela puteranya.

"Tapi dia sudah menghamili seorang gadis SMA."

"Setidaknya Kris mau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya itu, dia bisa belajar dari kesalahannya tersebut."

Kris mulai mengeluh dalam hati, para ayah—ayah Suho dan ayahnya memojokkannya. Mereka menganggap kalau kejadian itu adalah kesalahannya. Apa perlu Kris menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka? Tidak, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Mana mungkin Kris tega mempermalukan Suho di depan para orangtua. Cukup hanya dia saja yang ditindas, dia bisa menahannya sampai pernikahan mereka tiba.

"Kita sudah sampai, selamat datang di perkarangan rumahku dan calon isteriku," kata Kris perlahan memakirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Suho.

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Cecilia mulai antusias.

"Rumah calon menantu Mama," jawab Kris terdengar bahagia.

"Rupanya kau sudah akrab dengan keluarga gadis muda itu," puji Nicky—padahal dia sedang menyindir.

"Mari aku perkenalkan dia pada kalian," ajak Kris langsung memencet bel rumah Suho.

Ting tong!

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nyo—maksudku Eomma," sapa Kris salah tingkah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kris," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah, dia agak kaget karena Kris datang bersama orangtuanya.

"Aku baru saja menjemput orangtuaku dari bandara, aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka pada Suho dan lainnya," jelas Kris benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Mianhamnida, Kris. Eomma kira orangtuamu datang sore nanti. Appa sedang bekerja, Suho dan Jongin masih ada di sekolah," sahut Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Eomma akan menelpon mereka untuk menyuruh mereka pulang cepat," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Nyonya," ujar Cecilia tidak enak hati.

"Tidak masalah, Nyonya. Kalian adalah tamu istimewa untuk kami. Kalian pasti lelah setelah melakukan penerbangan selama berjam-jam dari Kanada, silahkan masuk," ajak Kyuhyun sedikit hiperbola, tapi dia tetap harus menyambut mereka dengan hormat.

"Baik, Nyonya. Terima kasih banyak," sahut Nicky cukup merasa terkesan dengan penyambutan dari calon besannya itu.

"Jangan sungkan pada kami, anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun malah terdengar seperti sedang melawak.

"Calon ibu mertuamu sangat baik dan terlihat awet muda. Calon isterimu itu pasti sangat cantik seperti ibunya," bisik Cecilia pada puteranya.

"Tentu saja, Ma. Dia sangat cantik dan manis," balas Kris sembari tersenyum lebar.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

Sementara itu, Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang bersedih melepas kepergian Suho yang terkesan mendadak. Sahabat mereka itu akan menikah sebentar lagi, apalagi dia sudah berbadan dua. Mau atau tidak, Suho harus berhenti sekolah.

"Akan terasa kurang kalau kau tidak ada," kata Baekhyun mulai melankolis.

"Tidak ada yang melerai pertengkaran kami lagi nanti," sambung Luhan dengan ekspresi yang lebih parah—manyun.

"Kalian bisa berkunjung ke rumahku kapan saja," hibur Suho.

"Jangan pergi, Suho," rengek Baekhyun.

"Please, stay with me," timpal Luhan tidak nyambung.

"Kalian bisa berteman lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo," saran Suho membuat bibir Jongin menjadi miring sebelah. Bocah tan itu tidak setuju dengan perkataan kakaknya tersebut, karena pacarnya akan semakin ganas jika bergaul dengan kedua gadis itu. Semua koleksi video yadong di ponselnya akan terancam lenyap, dia pasti mengantuk di kelas jika dia tidak menonton konten dewasa itu.

"Aha, that's good idea!" seru Baekhyun membuat kepala Jongin langsung migran seketika.

"Mari kita musnahkan semua harta karun milik Kim Jongin," tambah Luhan semangat.

Perbincangan mereka harus terpotong karena kehadiran ayah Suho yang datang tanpa diundang. "Appa sudah mengurus surat pengunduran dirimu tadi. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Appa, aku juga mau ikut pulang," sambar Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh membolos lagi," tolak Siwon.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, orangtua kakak iparmu sudah ada di rumah kita," potong Siwon buru-buru menyeret puterinya pulang.

"Kau dengar itu, Kim Jongin-ssi."

"Jangan membolos lagi, kau harus belajar yang rajin seperti kakakmu."

"Diamlah!" salak Jongin galak.

"Appa, aku ingin ikut pulang bersama kalian."

"Appa, belikan aku sepeda motor. Aku ingin menjemput pacarku setiap pagi."

"Haha!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak tertawa lebar, mereka sukses mem-bully Jongin lagi kali ini. Benar-benar menyenangkan, apalagi Suho tidak satu sekolah lagi dengannya—berhenti. Tidak ada yang membela Jongin lagi, mereka bisa puas mengatai bocah tan itu sampai puas setelah ini. Nikmati nasibmu nanti, Kim Jongin!

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

"Berhati-hatilah saat mengemudi," nasihat Cecilia.

"Iya, Mama," jawab Kris.

"Perhatikan jalan dengan baik, jangan terlalu sering melirik calon isterimu ini," tambah Cecilia.

"Iya, Mama," jawab Kris lagi.

"Jangan lupa jemput adiknya setelah pemeriksaannya selesai nanti, dia—"

"Sudah cukup, sayang. Mereka tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Kau tidak perlu cemas," potong Nicky langsung menarik isterinya dari calon menantu.

"Kami pergi dulu," pamit Kris bergegas membawa Suho keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Eomma," sahut Suho sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau tahu, para orangtua selalu menceramahiku hari ini," keluh Kris perlahan membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman Suho.

"Mian, Oppa," ucap Suho merasa bersalah—lagi.

Kris mengecup bibir Suho sekilas. "Itu bukan salahmu. Aku tidak merasa terbebani sama sekali. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

"Ne, Oppa," jawab Suho mengangguk patuh.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Jongin sebentar?" pinta Kris mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Ne, tentu saja bisa, Oppa. Tunggu sebentar." Suho langsung mencari nomor Jongin, kemudian menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo, Noona."

"Sudah tersambung." Suho bergegas memberikan ponselnya pada Kris.

"Yeoboseyo, tan. Aku akan mengantar kakakmu ke dokter, kami sedang dalam perjalanan. Mama-ku tadi menyuruhku menjemputmu nanti, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin mengajak kakakmu berkencan."

"Oh, silahkan saja. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku bisa pulang dengan pacarku. Sudah ya, Hyung. Aku tutup dulu telponnya."

"Apa katanya?" tanya Suho mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Kris.

"Katanya dia tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu berkencan, dia juga ingin pulang bersama pacarnya," jawab Kris sambil terkekeh geli.

"Jongin sangat nakal dan banyak tingkah, tapi dia akan menjadi anak anjing yang penurut saat bersama pacarnya," jelas Suho dengan ekspresi yang jenaka.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan lagu selagi kita masih dalam perjalanan?" tawar Kris.

"Ne, aku mau!" sahut Suho spontan.

Kris bergegas menyalakan audio mobilnya dan memutar lagu yang sering dia dengar beberapa hari ini untuk mencairkan suasana.

 **TIAMO TIAMO**  
 **Eeee eeeee eeee eeeee**  
 **Eeee eeeee eeee eeeee**

 **Bogo sipeo Tiamo nunmuri nal deutaeyo**  
 **Haneure byeoldo gadeukgadeuk handeutaeyo**  
 **Bogo sipeo Tiamo useumi naneun georyo**  
 **Ireoke joheun nal ulgo sipjin aneungeoryo**

 **My love my love**

 **Kkok jabeun son jeoldae nochi anayo**  
 **Yaksokhalge deureobwa (aaa)**

 **Dongjjogideun seojjogideun eodideun**  
 **Geudaewa hamkkeramyeon naneun eodideun**  
 **Neomaneul wonhae wonhae Tiamo**  
 **Uri dulmanui amho**  
 **Amado geudaemankeum**  
 **Nal saranghaejul sarameun**  
 **No way no way Tiamo**  
 **Uri dulmanui amho**

"Apa kau tahu lagu ini?"

"Ne, ini lagu favoritku."

"Dan apa kau tahu arti dari Tiamo?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Suho langsung memegang pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Dia tidak menyangka Kris akan merayunya lewat lagu itu, rasanya manis sekali. Seakan ada kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya dan menggelitik hatinya. Itulah namanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

"Darimana saja kalian? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Cecilia langsung mengusap wajah Suho, dia sangat mencemaskan calon menantunya ini.

"Lengkap, tidak ada yang kurang darinya, Ma. Kami tadi berkencan sebentar, " ujar Kris mulai sedikit jengah dengan sikap ibunya tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh membawanya jalan-ja—" Nicky tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Jongin memotongnya, calon adik ipar yang baik.

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya tadi, Hyung?"

"Calon bayiku kembar."

"Aku akan punya cucu kembar?" Kyuhyun lebih dulu angkat suara.

"Kau dengar itu, sayang. Kita akan menjadi kakek dan nenek sebentar lagi, apalagi cucu kita nanti kembar." Cecilia ikut melanjutkan drama mereka.

"Oh, gosh! Aku akan punya keponakan kembar." Jongin tidak mau kalah.

* * *

 **—TBC—**


	3. Chapter 2

Suho terus memandangi foto janin kembarnya, tidak menyadari Kris sedang menatapnya dalam keadaan toples di sampingnya. Sampai Kris menarik pinggangnya, Suho baru tersadar dari lamunan indahnya.

"Oh, Oppa. Kau baru selesai mandi rupanya," kata Suho terpana melihat dada telanjang calon suaminya yang dihiasi dengan abs sempurna.

"Apa kau sudah meminum susumu?" tanya Kris bergegas merebut foto janin kembar mereka dari tangan Suho dan menaruhnya ke dalam laci meja nakasnya.

"Sudah, Oppa," jawab Suho mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain Truth or Dare sebelum kita tidur?" saran Kris menarik kembali pinggang Suho, lalu memeluk si mungil dari belakang.

Suho langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," sambar Kris cepat.

"Apa yang Oppa tidak sukai dariku?"

"Tidak ada, kau terlalu sempurna di mataku."

"Dare." Sekarang giliran Suho.

"Kiss me," pinta Kris.

Suho perlahan memalingkan wajahnya sedikit ke belakang, dan disambut oleh bibir Kris yang sudah siap ingin dikecup. Tanpa menunggu lama, Suho langsung mencium bibir Kris dalam satu kedipan mata—satu detik saja.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Apa yang Oppa sukai dariku?"

"Kau cantik, masih muda, memiliki tubuh yang seksi dan indah," bisik Kris sambil mengecupi leher Suho dan meremas sebelah payudaranya dengan sensual.

"Dare." Lagi-lagi, Suho memilih tantangan.

"Lumat bibirku selama 10 detik."

Suho bergegas menyingkirkan tangan nakal Kris dari dadanya, kemudian berbalik duduk di atas pangkuan Kris sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu. Setelah itu, Suho mulai melumat bibir Kris dengan asal. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat adegan ciuman di film porno yang sering adiknya tonton, tapi dia masih kaku mempraktikkannya secara langsung pada calon suaminya.

"Eunghh." Suho melenguh pelan saat Kris membalas lumatannya sambil mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Truth or Dare?" Suho sontak melepaskan pagutan basah mereka setelah 10 detik berlalu, membuat Kris menghela napas kecewa.

"Truth, baby."

"Seberapa nakal Oppa saat masih SMA?"

"Kau bisa menyamakan kenakalanku dengan Jongin. Aku suka menonton film porno, mengoleksi majalah dewasa, membolos ketika jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, ikut balapan motor, berkelahi di jalanan, dan merokok."

Suho terdiam sejinak, ternyata Kris sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Suho tidak bisa membayangkan jika calon suaminya itu sampai akrab dengan adiknya, mereka mungkin akan sering bertukar video yadong dan merokok bersama secara diam-diam.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah berhenti merokok," sambung Kris membuat Suho menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Kris.

"Truth," jawab Suho cepat.

"Apa saja yang Jongin ajarkan padamu tentang hubungan seks?"

"Blowjob, Kness To Chess, Doggy Style, Spoon, Woman on Top, Shoulder Holder, BDSM. Sebenarnya masih banyak posisi seks yang Jongin katakan padaku, tapi aku lupa."

Mata Kris perlahan melebar setelah mendengar penuturan polos dari calon isterinya tersebut, bahkan dia tahu istilah kasar dalam hubungan seks. Untung Suho hanya mengetahui dan menonton saja, tidak sampai melakukannya dengan banyak pria sebayanya. Dan cukup hanya Kris saja yang menodai Suho, jangan sampai ada pria lain yang melakukannya juga.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Untuk kali ini, Kris memilih tantangan.

"Tolong buatkan aku sebuah gambar, temanya bebas," pinta Suho sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sepertinya Mama sudah menceritakan segalanya tentangku padamu. Apa kau berniat ingin mengerjaiku, hm?" tanya Kris perlahan menyatukan kening mereka, mencoba memberikan ancaman untuk si mungil yang lugu itu.

"Kau harus melakukan tantangan dariku itu, Oppa," jawab Suho langsung melancarkan aksinya dengan memasang puppy eyes yang sangat menggemaskan, dan Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak menolak permintaannya tersebut.

"Ne, baiklah," sahut Kris akhirnya mau mengalah. Dia bergegas mengambil buku dan pulpen dari meja nakasnya, kemudian dia membuat gambar seseorang dengan pola abstrak—berantakan. Ingat, salah satu kelemahan Kris itu adalah menggambar.

"Siapa yang kau gambar ini, Oppa?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Adikmu, si Jongin," jawab Kris asal.

"Dia terlihat sangat lucu," ucap Suho sambil terkikik geli. Gambar Kris benar-benar jelek!

Setelah hasil gambarnya selesai, Kris langsung melempar buku dan pulpen yang dia ambil tadi ke atas meja nakas dan melanjutkan permainan mereka. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Lakukan blowjob untukku," bisik Kris mengarahkan tangan Suho untuk memegang bagian pribadinya yang masih terlindungi dengan handuk.

Kris bergegas melepaskan ikatan handuk dari pinggangnya, lalu membuang benda itu ke sembarang tempat. Suho langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar saat melihat penis Kris yang sudah menegang jelas di hadapan matanya.

"Jangan hanya dipandangi saja, apa kau tidak mau mengulumnya seperti lolipop?" goda Kris kembali menaruh tangan Suho di penisnya, bahkan Kris membantu Suho meremas miliknya tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab, Suho perlahan menundukkan badannya dan mengulum penis Kris. Dia mencoba memperagakan blowjob yang ada di video yadong koleksi Jongin dengan mengeluar-masukan penis Kris dari mulutnya. Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk, terbukti pria itu mulai menggeram kecil saat menikmati kuluman mulut Suho yang lumayan membuatnya melayang—terangsang.

"Coba masukan semua, sayang," pinta Kris mendorong kepala Suho untuk semakin merapat pada selangkangannya.

Suho menolak, tapi dia mencoba memberikan sensasi lain dengan menjilati ujung kepala penis Kris menggunakan lidah. Kemudian menghisap benda panjang itu dengan kuat, sontak membuat Kris mendesah keras.

"Ouhh, sayanghh.. Ituh rasanya nikmat sekalihh.."

"Kris, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Cepat tidur sekarang," seru Cecilia dari luar kamar.

"Ohuk!" Suho langsung tersedak saat mendengar teriakan calon ibu mertua tersebut, dia buru-buru mengeluarkan penis Kris dari mulutnya.

"Okay, Ma!"

"Gwenchana, chagi?" tanya Kris cemas sambil mengelus punggung Suho dengan lembut.

"Ne, gwenchana, Oppa," jawab Suho mencoba menahan senyumannya, karena dia sangat malu sekarang.

Kris melumat bibir atas dan bawah Suho secara bergantian selama beberapa detik, lalu merebahkan gadis muda itu dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadanya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Oppa?" tanya Suho memegang lengan Kris dengan erat, tidak membiarkan calon suaminya itu pergi darinya.

"Ke kamar mandi, aku harus menyelesaikan yang tadi dulu. Tidurlah lebih dulu, jangan menungguku," jawab Kris lembut.

Suho perlahan melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Kris. "Apa itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama?"

"Ani, tapi aku tidak mau kau dan si kembar sakit. Kita pasti akan melakukan itu lagi nanti. Kau harus istirahat sekarang," jelas Kris sambil mengecupi perut Suho yang belum membuncit.

"Ne, aku mengerti, Oppa," sahut Suho sembari tersenyum manis.

"Good night, my love," ucap Kris mencium bibir Suho sekali lagi, kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Suho bergegas memejamkan matanya, dia mulai membayangkan saat dia menikah dengan Kris dan melahirkan si kembar dengan penuh perjuangan nanti. Itu mimpi yang indah, membuat Suho langsung terbuai. Dia terlelap dengan nyenyak bersama harapan-harapannya.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

"Morning, Suho," sapa Cecilia.

"Morning, Ma," balas Suho tampak sibuk memotong kimbap ke ukuran yang lebih kecil.

"Biar Mama saja melakukannya, sayang," ujar Cecilia bergegas merebut pisau dari tangan Suho dan menyuruh calon menantunya itu untuk menjauh sedikit.

"Rupanya kau di sini." Suho langsung kaget karena Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya, apalagi dia merasakan ada sesuatu sedang mengganjal di antara pantatnya.

Pletak!

"Appo~" ringis Kris sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena pukul ibunya tadi.

"Buka matamu, setelah itu mandi dan kenakan pakaianmu. Untung saja ini rumahmu, bukan rumah calon mertuamu yang ada di sebelah," suruh Cecilia menjewer telinga Kris agar puteranya itu mau bangun.

"Baik, Ma." Kris langsung berjalan kembali ke kamarnya setelah ibunya memberikan hukuman untuknya dengan jeweran di telinga. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan itu sewaktu dia masih muda dulu, karena dia sering keluar dalam keadaan telanjang bulat saat pagi seperti ini. Bahkan sepupu-sepupunya yang pernah melihatnya kelayapan dalam keadaan tersebut mengatai Kris tidak waras dan mabuk akibat video porno yang selalu ditontonnya.

"Mama harap kau bisa memaklumi kelakuan aneh Kris tadi, kebiasaannya sewaktu muda dulu masih belum bisa dia hilangkan," jelas Cecilia merasa cukup malu.

"Ne, aku bisa mengerti, Ma," sahut Suho perlahan menuangkan teh buatannya ke dalam cangkir mereka.

"Apa penyakit lama Kris kambuh lagi?" tanya Nicky muncul tiba-tiba, persis seperti anaknya tadi.

"Ya, begitulah, sayang. Untung saja dia tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada calon menantu tersayangku ini," jawab Cecilia membelai rambut Suho dengan penuh cinta dan mengecup pipi gadis muda itu sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan rencana pernikahan mereka lagi dengan orangtua Suho setelah kita sarapan," saran Nicky langsung dihadiahi anggukan dari sang isteri.

"Ayo kita sarapan, sayang," ajak Cecilia menyuruh Suho untuk duduk, sedangkan dia yang menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Dia tidak mau calon menantunya itu kelelahan karena mengerjakan banyak hal.

"Ne, Ma," balas Suho sambil memasang senyuman termanisnya, dan dibalas oleh calon ayah mertuanya dengan senyuman yang sangat ramah.

15 menit berlalu, Kris akhirnya kembali ke dapur menghampiri Suho dengan pakaian yang lengkap tentunya.

"Apa Papa dan Mama sudah sarapan?" tanya Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Suho.

"Ne, sudah, Oppa. Mereka sedang membicarakan rencana pernikahan kita lagi bersama orangtuaku," jawab Suho menaruh sepiring kimbap dan secangkir teh yang masih hangat ke hadapan calon suaminya.

"Sepagi ini?" Suho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Setelah aku sarapan, kita akan pergi mencari gaunmu dan cincin pernikahan kita," ucap Kris langsung memasukkan dua potong kimbap sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pipinya menjadi mengembung.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Oppa. Kau bisa tersedak nanti," nasihat Suho sedikit cemas.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah sarapannya dalam tempo sedang, dia tidak mau membuat calon isterinya menunggu.

"Oppa," panggil Suho tiba-tiba.

"Hm, ada apa, chagi?" sahut Kris setelah menelan semua kunyahannya tadi.

"Aku ingin makan buah naga," cicit Suho pelan, sepertinya ibu hamil muda ini sedang mengidam.

Kris buru-buru meminum tehnya sampai habis dalam beberapa tegukan saja, lalu membawa Suho keluar dan mengambil kunci mobilnya segera. Suho sedang dalam mode ingin dimanjakan, dan Kris tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikan permintaan calon isterinya itu—bahkan sampai ke hal-hal yang aneh sekalipun.

"Boleh aku minta kiss morning dulu, chagi?" pinta Kris mencondongkan wajahnya sedikit pada Suho saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Cup.

"Sudah, Oppa," ujar Suho hanya mencium pipi Kris.

"Di pipi sa—" Kris belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Suho mencium dan melumat bibirnya sebentar. Calon isterinya itu sangat pengertian bukan?

"Gomawo, chagi." Kris mencium bibir Suho sekali lagi, kemudian bergegas melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan standar. Tidak usah buru-buru, asalkan mereka bisa selamat nanti, dan mungkin saja Suho mau mengganti keinginannya tadi dengan sesuatu yang lebih mudah dicari.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot, biar kami saja yang mengurus undangan dan tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka," kata Siwon dengan penuh kewibawaan.

"Jangan seperti itu, Tuan Kim. Biarkan kami memberikan sedikit bantuan dengan memberikan beberapa sepeser uang untuk membayar sewa tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka," balas Nicky tidak mau membebani pihak keluarga calon menantunya. Intinya, mereka ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk pernikahan anak mereka nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Kris dan Suho sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai merindukan puterinya.

"Mereka mungkin sedang mencari gaun dan cincin pernikahan mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Nyonya Kim. Puterimu pasti aman bersama Kris, aku bisa menjamin hal itu untukmu," jawab Cecilia mencoba membuat calon besannya itu mengerti.

"Berhubung usia kehamilan Suho baru dua bulan, kita harus menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka secepat mungkin. Kami sangat menyesal atas perbuatan putera kami yang tidak senonoh pada puteri kalian," ucap Nicky meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada calon kedua besannya. Sebenarnya dia agak malu dengan tindakan puteranya yang sudah membuat calon menantunya hamil.

"Kau tidak perlu merendahkan diri seperti itu, Tuan Wu. Kami sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Kami sangat memaklumi perbuatan putera kalian, dia tidak bersalah sepenuhnya. Puteri kami cukup terobsesi dengan pria dewasa. Karena itulah, Suho mau saja diajak melakukan itu dengan Kris," jelas Siwon membuat kedua calon besannya langsung tertawa geli.

"Achoo!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, chagi?" tanya Kris sontak cemas, karena Suho tiba-tiba bersin saat mereka memilih cincin.

"Seperti ada orang sedang membicarakan aku, Oppa," jawab Suho sambil mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

"Pasti orangtua kita sedang membicarakanmu sekarang, biar aku telepon Papa—"

"Jangan, Oppa. Kita lanjutkan memilih cincin yang cocok untuk kita saja," potong Suho cepat. Kris memilih menurut saja daripada membuat kencan mereka terganggu.

"Ini akibat putera kami yang mesum, dia suka mengajak kakaknya menonton film dewasa tanpa sepengetahuan kami," tambah Kyuhyun membuat tawa kedua calon besannya menjadi semakin lebar.

"Achew!"

"Aigo, kau bersin sejak dari kemarin. Apa kau sakit, tan?" tanya Sehun sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Bukan, albino. Dia pasti sedang dibicarakan oleh orangtuanya tentang kemesumannya pada orangtua calon kakak iparnya," jawab Chanyeol mulai menyindir adik kelasnya lagi.

"Kau juga sama mesumnya denganku, Hyung. Sampai-sampai membuat Baekhyun Noona menjadi sedikit tidak waras, dia selalu mengganggu Luhan Noona dengan ucapan kotornya," balas Jongin tidak mau kalah.

Sehun setuju dengan hal itu, pacarnya selalu mengeluhkan kelakuan konyol sahabatnya yang mulai terjadi sejak Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.

"Beraninya kau mengatai pacarku gila, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo yang ganas padamu melebihi singa betina saat kau ketahuan sedang menonton video yadong?" lawan Chanyeol sengit.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelasmu, Hyung. Sebentar lagi istirahat pertama akan berakhir," usir Sehun mencoba memisahkan kedua temannya itu supaya tidak bertengkar. Mereka berdua mirip sekali dengan pacar mereka, selalu beradu mulut—bertengkar ketika berkumpul.

"Haciu!" Jongin kembali bersin. Sehun refleks menutup hidung dan mulutnya, takut tertular penyakit temannya tersebut.

* * *

 **••TIAMO••**

* * *

"Karyawan-karyawanmu tadi menyambutku dengan baik, tapi mereka terlihat sangat penasaran ingin mengetahui umurku," kata Suho sambil menikmati es krim coklatnya. Cuaca siang ini cukup panas dan berhubung musim semi sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"Itu masih wajar untuk mereka, tidak seperti sekretarisku yang terkadang suka berkata dan bertindak berlebihan," jawab Kris meraih tangan kanan Suho dan mencolekkan jari telunjuk si mungil ke dalam wadah es krim, lalu mengulumnya dengan seduktif.

"Bagaimana kalau Oppa menjilati ini saja?" Suho bergegas menarik jarinya dari mulut Kris dan membuka tiga kancing atas kemejanya. Kemudian dia melumuri belahan dadanya dengan sedikit es krim, membuat Kris ingin meneteskan air liurnya saat melihat pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan oleh calon isterinya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar peka dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Gomawo, chagi," ucap Kris mulai menjilati dan mengecupi belahan dada Suho yang mulus. Tubuh Suho langsung merinding saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari es krim dan lidah nakal Kris di dadanya.

Kris berniat ingin menaikan bra Suho, tapi harus terinterupsi oleh teriakan sekretarisnya yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. "Sajangnim, apa yang kau lakukan dengan adik sepupuku? Apa kau ingin memperkosanya?"

"Kau salah paham, Jongdae."

"Suho, cepat menjauh darinya! Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

Suho yang tidak mengerti dengan teriakan kakak sepupunya tadi hanya duduk diam di atas pangkuan Kris.

"Sajangnim, lepaskan adik sepupuku sekarang juga!" seru Jongdae langsung melepas sebelah sepatunya. Kris sontak menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Suho untuk menghindari lemparan sepatu dari sekretarisnya itu.

* * *

 **—TBC—**


End file.
